


[VID] Show Off

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Made in fall 2014. A tribute to five incredible women who retired or took a break after the 2013-2014 season.





	[VID] Show Off




End file.
